


Malia's Not so Secret Brother

by Andarius



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andarius/pseuds/Andarius
Summary: rewrote story.Peter's the father and Malia's the sister. Sterek eventuallyGood Peter and bad friend Scott.Takes place after the Kanima. How the Alpha Pack threat could have happened if things were different.





	1. Peter Gets Tested

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place after season 2 before Malia appears on the scene. Alpha Pack is in Beacon Hills and Scott's trying to get back together with Allison.
> 
> Peter is saner when he comes back from the dead.
> 
> Stiles is a born werewolf like his mother and his birth father.  
Stiles and his mother are trained in magic  


  
**Wednesday, August 1st, 2012**

  
Scott calls Stiles to hang out.

_It's the first time since school let out three months ago._ The brat has avoided and dodged all of Stiles' calls.

Stiles arrives at his house and then huffs in annoyance when he realizes that Scott _only wants a ride to the tattoo parlor outside of town._ He intends to celebrate his 18th birthday his way and doesn't want his mom to get pissed that he got a tattoo.  
  
  
  
The entire drive there Scott whines, complains, and laments that Allison hasn't returned any of his calls or texts all summer long.

The drive is a lot longer than Stiles would like with Scott's version of a one-sided conversation. Stiles squirms in his seat as he fights not to blow up at Scott. Stiles thinks about Scott not returning any of Stiles' calls all summer long until the narcissistic brat wanted something from him. He grips the steering wheel so tight he feels it start to give and immediately loosens his grip to human proportions. He side-eyes Scott and blandly says, "I can relate" with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Scott of course, doesn't notice.

Scott gets his tattoo and then balks when it heals.

Stiles is glad because he hated that thing.

Scott says, "Derek has a tattoo. I'll ask him how he got one."

  
  
Stiles stops his jeep at a stop sign on a deserted road. He looks both ways because he's a safe driver like that, when he's not running for his life. _Well pretending that he's human and running for his life._ When Stiles looks to the right he recognizes Lydia's car and there are definitely two people in that car. He listens for voices and _recognizes Allison's voice._ Damn it! What is the psycho hunter progeny doing back? He was hoping she wouldn't come back. Stiles sighs. He wants Scott to shut up about Allison and he won't do that unless he realizes that she's avoiding him, even though she's back in Beacon Hills. He points down to the car next to them. "Isn't that Lydia and Allison. I wonder when she got back from France?"

Scott looks and leans forward eagerly to talk to Allison.

Allison tells Lydia to drive. "Go!"

Lydia guns it and takes off.

Scott says, "follow them."

Stiles starts to follow and asks, "do you think that's such a good idea? If she wanted to talk to you, don't you think she would have called you or even texted? I mean, she had time to hook up with Lydia."

Scott leans back in his seat and rakes his hand over his face as he says, "stop the car."

Allison talks herself into talking to Scott and tells Lydia, "stop the car. I should talk to him. I should tell him nothing's changed. I'm still moving on." They look back at the stopped jeep. "Why did they stop?"

Lydia shrugs. "It's Stiles."  
  
While they are trying to decide if they will back up or wait for the boys to talk to them, a deer kills itself by smashing into Lydia's car as it bolts from something in terror.  
  


The boys run to the girl's car to ensure that they are okay and to get a good look at what hit them.  
  
_Scott's practically thrown back into a relationship with Allison_ when she jumps into his arms in feigned fear, _much to Stiles dismay._  
  
Stiles knows by her smell that she's not as frightened as she pretends. _So much for his hopes of getting his friend back._  
  


Scott studies the deer on the car and sees it's sweaty and its nostrils were flared in terror. He's confused by the deer's behavior and _**does**_ find it strange that this happens the very night Allison returns after months of being separated. The last time he saw a deer act like this at night was when insane Alpha Peter was running through the woods at night and scared all of the other animals silly.

Stiles knows it's odd the way the deer smells of terror, at night, and ran towards humans that it feared less than a predator in the woods. He also remembers the night Scott got bit and a herd of terrified deer nearly trampled Scott because an Alpha was running through the woods at night.

Stiles nearly says, _"The deer went crazy, like when Peter was insane and running through the Preserve" _but doesn't. He looks around and subtly sniffs the air. Nothing close by. The deer ran down the road, meaning it was herded this way by something or someone. Tomorrow **_is_** the full moon.  
  


  
  
**Thursday, August 2nd, 2012 Full Moon**

  
Scott and Stiles meet Derek at the Hale house to see if he can help Scott keep the tattoo without it healing.  
  
Stiles smells the fresh paint on the door. He uses his wolf eyes to see the symbol Derek painted over.

_Alpha pack. That would explain the deer. It was the Alpha pack sending a message to Scott.  
_

That explains why Derek tried to build a wolf pack last year with those delinquent teens and the real reason he killed Peter for the Alpha powers.  
  
  
  
That also explains why Boyd and Erica have been missing all summer. That means the Alpha's have been here since at least late May. Why are they only now making their presence known? Whatever they are planning, they needed several months to gather their resources and build their secret lair.

_He can't stop thinking, "Why now? What's different? Besides Allison coming back with the Argents?"_  
  
He moves his thoughts back to Scott and Derek and just barely catches Derek tell him he can help but it's going to hurt, a lot.  
  


Derek tells Stiles to hold Scott still while he uses a blow torch on his tattoo to make it permanent. If Derek did that for his, who held the blow torch? He doesn't think Laura would have helped him do that.

Stiles knows that you don't have to use an actual blow torch, but he's sure Derek enjoys it. His mother used ink with wolfsbane in it. That was before they built up an immunity to wolfsbane though.

_Stiles enjoys Derek using the blow torch on Scott as well, secretly._  
  
Stiles can't keep his eyes off of Derek when he's not looking. He smells that Derek is interested in him as well and he does respond to him differently than he did in March. Respect? Trust? Patience? Friends? He's not aggressively posturing anymore. He's... accepting... Stiles in his space, his area.  
  
  
  
Stiles goes home and thinks over everything he knows about the Alpha pack.

_Stiles knows that Peter's still an Alpha even though he's always telling Derek that he's weaker and needs to rebuild his strength after his death._ He knows that the resurrection spell brings you back to life with the same physical form that you had before your death occurred.  
  
He digs out his mother's crystals and scrys for Peter. It takes Stiles an hour because Peter is hiding his den. Claudia wasn't the only one that mastered scrying magick. Stiles smirks that Peter is also a master at this.

  


He finds Peter in a highrise apartment building on the edges of downtown.  
  
Stiles stealthily goes to Peter's home and easily bypasses his wards and security system. He uses magic to pass through Peter's door as smoke and comes face to face with Peter standing there. He must have detected Stiles use of magick to get in.  
  
Stiles dodges Peter's attempt to grab him and smoothly says. "We need to talk, Peter. _**OR**_ would you rather I call you _**Alpha**_. I _**would**_ rather call _**you**_ that than Derek or God forbid, Scott."  
  
Peter's glowing blue eyes turn to red as he gives Stiles an arrogant and prideful smile. "I'm listening. Are you a mage? You don't smell any different than you did in the parking garage. That means your magic isn't a new thing. You've been hiding it."  
  
  
  
Stiles says, "I'm not the only one hiding the smell of magick. I have to hide what I am. I'm not human. I'll explain after we come to an agreement. I'm a lot more like you than you realize. _The Alpha pack has been here since April, but you already knew that._ They are getting ready for their move. I ... _**need**_ you to come with me to Brookhaven Hospital, a couple of towns over. If everything is as I suspect ... I'll _**let**_ you go through my head with those claws of yours. _But you only get **one** go, make sure you know what you want to find."_  
  
Peter smiles. The boy will willingly let Peter go through his head. He hasn't revealed that Peter's an Alpha to anyone even though he knows and probably has known all along. _That speaks volumes to Peter's ego._ Not to mention Stiles calling him Alpha and speaking the truth about wanting Peter as his Alpha more than Derek or Scott. The man positively preens. _Stiles' willing acceptance strokes Peter's ego in all the right ways._ He wants someone to welcome him as their Alpha _without coercion_ or lack of choice. He's wanted Stiles in his pack since he kidnapped him and offered him the bite.  
  
Peter smiles seductively as he smoothly says, "I do like someone of your intelligence calling me Alpha, at least when those two miserable excuses for werewolves aren't in earshot. You drive, Little One." He's not sure why he called Stiles that. It fits. Stiles calmed and relaxed when he spoke that endearment to him. He's too young for consideration as a mate and he doesn't feel right for that, but he does have an uncontrollable need to protect the boy and to have him in _**his**_ pack.  
  
Stiles smiles as he leads the way to his jeep.  
  


  
  
**AT THE CLINIC**

  
  
Stiles brings Peter to an office in the back of the hospital. He knocks and then enters the room.  
  
Peter notices the doctor doesn't smell human. He has an earthy copper scent to him. He smells like... blood... other people's blood.  
  
Stiles says, "Doctor Fenris. This is the person I mentioned. Can you do that test now?"  
  
  
  
The doctor smiles and shakes Peter's hand. "Of course. My equipment is right here." He gestures to the equipment on a nearby table. "I need a blood sample from you both. I know saliva swabs are accurate, but blood is more precise. Besides, my specialty is diseases of the blood and how it affects genetics."  
  
Peter gives the blood sample and watches as the doctor studies Stiles' blood and then Peter's.  
  
The doctor looks thrilled._ "You **do** have the same mutated cell or werewolf gene I found in your mother, but it's joined to another werewolf family genetic marker._ I would say that your father is, or was, a born werewolf from a different bloodline. This is amazing. Let me show you on the overhead. You have to see this."

Stiles smiles. "Then I was right."  
  
Dr. Fenris brings up two slides. "This one is from Stiles' mother. Claudia. And this is one is from Stiles. This here is the same genetic werewolf marker as hers combined with this werewolf bloodline genetic marker here. Your father is definitely a werewolf from a different old wolf line."  
  
Fenris puts up a third slide in the viewer. "Now, this is Peter's blood. There's that other werewolf gene right there." He moves the slide of Peter's over the one of Claudia, and the two samples together make an exact duplicate of Stiles blood sample. "This makes the same equivalent sample as what's in Stiles. "It looks like you just identified the bloodline if not the man that's your father. A more in-depth paternity test will verify it one way or the other. Right off, I would have to say he is definitely your father."  
  
Peter looks at Stiles with an opened mouth. He thinks, _"How? That explains my need to protect him and to want him in my pack."_  
  
The machine beeps and spits out the results. "There is a 99.5% possibility that you are our young Stiles' father. Congratulations." He hands Peter a cigar as he smiles and pumps his hand up and down rapidly.  
  
  
  
Stiles looks at a shocked Peter and ducks his head as he says, "we can talk in the jeep on the way back. I have a lot to explain." He turns back to Fenris. "Thanks, doctor. I appreciate all your help."  
  
Dr. Fenris says, "No problem. The chance to see the wolf gene from two different bloodlines combine into a new line is fascinating. I will be studying these blood samples for decades."  
  
_Stiles thinks vampires are readily manipulated with the promise of new knowledge. They will do almost anything to get unique and hard to acquire research material._  
  


Stiles and Peter talk on the way back to Peter's place about Talia's power-mad tendencies and what she did to Peter. At least everything that Stiles knows about that Peter doesn't remember.

Peter does know Talia **_was_** in his head with her claws several times. _It's more than possible. He's annoyed that all he can come up with is rumors that Talia had him mate with a coyote for a child. That couldn't be Stiles though. He has another child out there?  
_

Stiles guesses his line of logic and nods. "You have a daughter that is a were-coyote like her mother. That's all I know about her, though."

  
  
**Back at Peter's apartment**

Peter leads Stiles to the couch and makes him sit down. He then stands behind him. He leans down, wrapping his strong arms around Stiles' chest as he quietly whispers in his ear. "Now. You promised me a look in your head. I need to see what you know and remember about me, my sister, and your mother. I'll try not to hurt you. I always knew you would be a great wolf. I'm proud to have you as my son, Little One."  
  
  
  
He slots his claws into Stiles' neck and sees everything Stiles remembers about Talia, Peter, Claudia, being a werewolf, and learning magic.  
  
_**Is** that...?_ Stiles wears colored contact lenses because he has Peter's blue eyes.

Peter desperately wants to see Stiles' blue eyes. His blue eyes on Stiles. It thrills him that Stiles has his eyes.  
  
He keeps searching. Wait. That's the fire that killed Peter's family. He spots the ash circle around the Hale house.  
  
  
  
Stiles uses magic to open it and break into the basement tunnels.

Cora runs away in a panic.

Peter wasn't aware that she had survived.  
  
Stiles rushes in the tunnels and into the basement. He hears screams over the roaring flames. _Peter's screams._ Stiles runs towards the screams and sees the bodies of the children lying on the ground with broken necks. He sees Peter, with glowing blue eyes, on fire, burning, and healing, and burning again in an endless cycle of pain and torment.  
  
  
  
Stiles rushes up and casts a spell to put out the flames on Peter. A burned Peter drops to the ground with open staring eyes, but he's not responding to Stiles' voice.  
  
_Peter's already slipped into the coma._  
  
Stiles drags Peter out the door and barely misses a burning beam falling on them.  
  
Stiles sees the fire truck and the EMTs. He alters his form with a Glamour to look like an old homeless person. He yells for them to help him get Peter out of the fire.  
  
They take Peter and get him out of the collapsing building and Stiles disappears into the woods.  
  
Stiles then vows to ensure he finds who did this. He knows that Peter killed the children so they wouldn't die in the fire as he almost did, and that's why his eyes are blue. He's known this all along. Derek believes that his eyes are blue because he killed Kate and the arsonists.


	2. Peter Learns and Adjusts

  
  
**Wednesday, August 1st, 2012**

  
Peter's still going through Stiles' memories.  
  
Stiles discovered it was the Argents. Correction. Gerard ordered Kate Argent to wipe out the Hales because he was pissed at Talia for stopping Deucalion from starting the war that Gerard tried to trick him into starting after he blinded Deucalion. Gerard didn't know the truth about Kate's reasons for the plan she used to kill the Hales. _Kate Argent and Laura Hale were lovers and trying to arrange to be together with hunter blessings. _Kate seduced Derek so she could use his scent to start the fire, at Laura's suggestion.  
  
  
  
Stiles discovered Deaton's part in the fire. He suspected that Kate and Laura might have gotten together because of black magick.

Stiles realized that Deaton's sister Morrell is the emissary for the Alpha pack. The very same Alpha pack that is here now. Stiles is using her to track down the Alpha pack and Deucalion. She's cloaking herself much as Peter does, but he's afraid to attract attention by using magick to get through her camouflaging spells.  
  
Druid magic is different than supernatural magic or bloodline magic. _Druids need reagents and items while Stiles needs to focus and will something to happen._ He can concentrate it to a finer point with rhymes or spells, but he can think it instead of speaking it and he doesn't need to use some forgotten Arcane language with a sacrificed virgin or deer's blood.  
  
Derek is Stiles' mate, and he notices the little courtship ritualistic dance they're doing around each other. He wants to confront Derek so badly and just kiss him already, but he understands Derek's reluctance to approach anyone as young as Stiles after what Kate did to him at such a young age. Stiles wants Derek and goes out of his way to get Derek's attention, even if it's negative. Stiles understands that Derek doesn't want to manipulate Stiles the way Kate did him, so he's waiting until Stiles is older.  
  
  
  
Peter growls when he sees the way Scott treats Stiles once he meets Allison. He's enraged by what Gerard did to Stiles in that basement, and _Allison knows because she stood there and watched._ She's the one that shot Stiles with the tranquilizer and hit him with a stun gun in the SUV on the way from the field to the basement when he woke up. _Stiles wisely hid his wolf and played human during the beating._  
  
  
  
Wait. Stiles is immune to wolfsbane. How is that possible. He searches for wolfbane immunity and sees Claudia and Stiles use Mithridatism to build up an immunity to wolfsbane. He periodically checks that it's still in place by ingesting wolfsbane. They can use their magic and telekinesis to get around mountain ash. Peter will start building up his immunity to wolfsbane as they did.  
  
Peter goes back to where he was at in Stiles' memories and then growls that Scott didn't even notice Stiles was missing or that he was beaten even though he has a split lip and bruises on his face. He's furious that Scott accuses Stiles of being jealous when Stiles tried to tell Scott that Allison hurt him, Erica, Boyd, and Derek to hurt Scott.  
  
The reason that Stiles showed up at the warehouse for the showdown was that Peter himself texted Stiles with the need for the banshee to come and give the Kanima his name.  
  
Stiles had tears in his eyes because of Scott and his lack of notice and the fact that he saw Peter alive again. _He played it off as realizing there's no chance with Lydia._ He secretly envied her as a rival and was _**never**_ in love with her.  
  
John saw Stiles at the door of their home when Stiles stumbled in and rushed to embrace him.  
  
  
  
Peter watches in fury at Stiles' injuries. He's grateful that John truly loves and cares about his son, even as Stiles hides his broken ribs when John clutches him in relief that he's alive. He then protects John by hiding that Gerard did this, so he doesn't go after the bastard and get killed.  
  
Stiles slowly climbs the stairs, strips, and stands in front of his mirror. His eyes glow bright blue as he allows his wolf to heal his body. He leaves a slight bruise on his cheek so as not to attract attention if it heals too quickly.  
  
Stiles' eyes glow blue because he blames himself for not finding a spell to save his mother after hunters shot her in the head with wolfsbane and monkshood while she was in wolf form. They weren't able to identify her.  
  
  
  
Now Peter wants/ needs to see _**everything**_ Scott and Gerard have done to his son.  
  
He watches Derek try to protect Stiles from the Kanima, but it's Stiles that saves Derek from drowning while Scott is unaware that Stiles is missing.  
  
He smiles when he realizes that Derek didn't notice that no human could have held aloft, in a 7ft deep pool, a paralyzed werewolf that outweighs him by a good 80 pounds, for two and a half hours.  
  
  
  
He snarls when Scott hangs up on Stiles without asking if Stiles got out of Gerard's office okay or lets Stiles ask for help. Stiles is nearly panicking because he dropped his mate to get the phone and call Scott for help. He rushes to the bottom of the pool to save his mate.  
  
  
  
Stiles hears Scott talking to Gerard in the police station and admitting that he joined Derek's pack to spy on him for Gerard. He sees that Derek overhears from around the corner.  
  
Scott is not listening when Stiles tells him Allison is neurotic and out for his blood because Scott hurt her feelings by lying about werewolves and not telling her that he is one.  
  
He shakes his head that Stiles tells Scott that he has a significant crush on Derek, instead of asking about his belief that Stiles loves Lydia, he didn't listen and immediately starts one of his monologs about how fantastic the hunter bitch is.  
  
Peter growls when he sees that Scott expects everyone to forget that Allison tried to kill them all to get at Scott.  
  
  
  
He withdraws his claws from Stiles' neck and lays him on the couch to rest and heal while he paces, thinking about what to do.  
  
Peter wants, he so desperately _**wants,**_ to have a pack with his son. _He's always wanted Stiles in his wolf pack._  
  
Scott's pushing Stiles away. It should be easy enough to separate those ties, if there are any ties left.  
  
Stiles memories show Peter the daughter Peter had with the Alpha of the Were-Coyote pack. Talia forced it, so she had leverage against Corrine to control their coyote pack and then erased Peter's memories of it. _His sister was a power-mad bitch._ He would love to have both of his children with him.  
  
He plans to have a Hale wolf pack strong enough to withstand the Alpha pack. He doesn't see a spot in it for that narcissistic sorry excuse for a werewolf, Scott.  
  
Peter needs to locate his daughter. _Maybe one of Stiles' spells._  
  
When Stiles awakens, he finds that he's curled up on the couch, with his head in Peter's lap as Peter cards his long fingers through Stiles' hair.

Peter murmurs, "There's my sleeping beauty."  
  
Stiles tiredly mutters, "hardly a beauty. Plain and ugly."  
  
Peters shushes him. "Half of your genes come from me. Your mother was beautiful, and I'm a rather fine catch myself. With two beautiful parents, you can't help but be a handsome specimen. You _**are**_ more appealing with longer hair and maybe if your clothes weren't so baggy so people can see how lean and muscular you are. _I find you quite handsome, even if I am a little biased." _With a little Alpha to his voice to stress his authority, he says, "I don't want to hear you put yourself down again."

Stiles shivers under that power.

Peter continues, "We need to work on your self-esteem, Little One."  
  
Stiles sits up. "Sorry." When he sees Peter's glare, he amends, "If you say so."  
  
Peter does his arrogant half turn of his head. "I _**do**_ say so, Little One. I'm rather proud of the way you turned out. I wish I could say I had more to do with that than providing half of your DNA."

Stiles shyly smiles.  
  
Peter lightly grips Stiles' neck and turns his head so he can intensely look in Stiles' eyes for the contact lenses. _He doesn't see them._ "Take out your contacts so I can see your blue eyes. I can't tell that you're wearing any contacts, even though I know that you are wearing them. Colored or otherwise."  
  
Stiles smiles. "They're special order, and the doctor writes it as a prescription so that dad's insurance covers most of the cost. I use a doctor that works with Fenris." _He removes his contacts and looks at Peter._  
  
  
  
Peter smiles. "You have gorgeous eyes. You wear them better than I do. The startling blue eyes make you look almost ethereal. Your mother's right. They do give away that John's not your father. I can't say it's immediately evident that you're mine, but you didn't get those from John or your mother."  
  
Peter stands and walks to the window to look out at the skyline. "I see that you are more than capable of being _**my**_ emissary. I want to rebuild the Hale Pack. Scott's not going to survive long against the Alpha Pack. It won't take long for them to make their move against Scott _**and**_ Derek. I will protect Derek. Not only is he my nephew, but he's your mate._ I'm not thrilled that Derek killed me, but we already put that behind us when we were fighting the Kanima."_  
  
Stiles says, "Deaton and his sister plan on creating a set of trials to force Scott into evolving into a True Alpha for the Alpha Pack. Deaton then plans on working with Gerard to cure Gerard's Bite Rejection syndrome and kill the Alpha Pack."  
  
  
  
Peter asks, "his sister? Ah yes. She's the school counselor by day and the Alpha Pack Emissary by night."  
  
Stiles rubs the back of his neck. "Let me guess. You wanted to ensure you learned anything that might be important for you, so you went through _everything."_  
  
Peter smiles at his astuteness. "Pretty much, Little One."  
  
Stiles smiles. "Pet names. I can handle that. Anything you'd prefer for me to call you? Alpha, Father, or maybe stick with Peter?"  
  
Peter leans against the wall. "Honestly. I like them all. Around Scott and Allison, call me Peter or what was your nickname for me? Ah yes, creeper-wolf or zombie-wolf. Both are amusing."  
  
Stiles asks, "Satomi has a symbol tattooed on all of her pack. Are you going to do the same?"  
  
  
  
Peter shakes his head. "That makes it too easy to identify you as being a pack member to hunters. Gerard likes Scalping werewolves for those as trophies. If you want, we could wear the Hale triskelion on jewelry that can be hidden and removed if necessary. I'll buy you a nice one."  
  
Peter stands up and offers Stiles a hand to help him to his feet. "First things first. I want to find your sister. Do you know a spell we can cast to find her."  
  
Stiles thinks about it. "I've never met her. I don't know her. _I could cast a spell to find a missing family member. The lost Witch Spell, just with a few alterations."_  
  
Peter perks up. "Could that locate both your sister and Cora?"  
  
Stiles shrugs. "Possibly. It doesn't find them per se. It creates the circumstances to bring them to you. It does show you where they are right now, to let you know it's working, and if you know where that is, you can always go to them."  
  
Peter smiles. "I have herbs in the pantry you can use for potions, and we can use my home as our base of operations. Our den." He smiles at that thought. Peter leads the way to his well-stocked pantry.

Stiles smiles at all the herbs. He grabs a large pot that resembles a cauldron and puts it on the stove and pulls out the herbs he'll need. He then sits down with a pad of paper and works out how to change the spell to meet their needs. It takes him half an hour to come up with the right words for the incantation. _It then takes an hour to brew the potion._

Peter helps cast the spell by reciting the incantation since he is also trained in magic.

_They know it takes effect because they see Cora trapped in a room with a marble floor and a thick metal grid on the door and the door looks like a safe door. She's with Boyd and the body of Erica. It saddens Stiles that Erica is dead. Then they see a coyote in a small cave with glowing blue eyes as she eats a rabbit._  
  
Stiles says, "it worked. That's how they look today. I don't recognize either location. Now. We wait and watch."


	3. Derek and John Sign Up

**Friday, August 10th**

Stiles knows he has a little PTSD when he realizes that it sets his hair on end when Allison watches him. He doesn't flashback to Gerard beating him per se. I mean, he doesn't get trapped re-living those memories or stuck seeing that fist punching him and beating him. He doesn't get stuck smelling Gerard's hatred and satisfaction along with the smell of his pain and blood. What he does have to deal with is he feels the same way. Trapped, vulnerable, weak, like he's the prey, and afraid. He hates feeling afraid. Almost as much as he hates feeling weak and helpless. It must be the part of him that he gets from Peter.

Stiles finds himself looking around, either with his eyes or his senses as he nervously expects that fist to hit him and break his ribs and hurt him again, _leaving him with no way to protect himself without getting himself killed by giving away his secrets. It was so hard to prevent his body from healing!  
_

He knows there's no Gerard around because he crawled off with bite rejection seeking medical help to keep him from bleeding out that black polluted blood. He's going to be needing transfusions for a while, unless he gets yellow wolfsbane to override the werewolf toxin in his veins. 

He looks side-eyed at Allison, covertly. She doesn't have her ring daggers to stab him, but still. Those Argents always have some sort of lethal weapon on them. _He can't make himself or his wolf stop shivering and looking for threats and clinching up as he awaits the pain. He thinks he's doing good about locking down the fear, but he still expects the next blow and pain. _My god! Now he knows the constant fear that Isaac was living with and why it was so hard for him to get past that. Besides the claustrophobia, I mean.

  
  
Allison is always intently watching Lacrosse practice because of Scott. Well, now she has to say because of Lydia because she's supposedly avoiding Scott until she can't. He thought he hated Lacrosse before. Now he absolutely loathes it. He didn't join the team for himself so there's no reason for him to stay with a sport that he hates.

Stiles waits for his chance and when he sees it, he takes it. Scott's in the cafeteria with Allison and Lydia. Stiles searches out Coach and gets him alone in the hallway. They go into a nearby empty classroom and Stiles hands him a letter officially stating that he needs to devote his time to his school work and is dropping the team. The last few lines say, "I'm sure you can find someone that's a better player than me since all I do is keep the bench warm. Even Greenberg is better at Lacrosse than I am."

  
  
Coach huffs in amusement and slaps a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Well, I wish you well buddy. Greenberg is going to miss having someone to talk to on the bench during games. I understand and wish you well."

They shake as Stiles gushes out a thank you and a promise to leave his gear in his office. Stiles stops on the way out. "Coach. Since I'm not on the team anymore. I can switch lockers. Further away from the center of the room where your best players would like a locker and maybe closer to the door?"

Coach smiles as he thinks about that. "Yeah. Danny was asking for a better locker. Danny's is by the door. I'll catch him at lunch and let him know about the switch. You guys can switch it out at practice or after school."

Danny catches him as he's dumping his tray after lunch. "I'll be running late to practice. I'll come in after the guys go out to the field. When I do, we can switch lockers real fast. I'd rather not get hazed for asking to get my locker changed."

Stiles holds his hands up in understanding as he shakes his head. "No problem, dude. Thanks for this, by the way. I'll be there then."

**Ten minutes after practice begins**

Stiles arrives as Danny is standing in front of his locker by the door getting dressed. Stiles opens his own locker in the center of the room and pulls everything out, setting it on the bench.

Danny quickly moves his very organized and neatly arranged locker dividers and organizers into the new locker and Stiles sorts through his stuff. He pulls out all the equipment and gear for Lacrosse and tosses that in the coach's chair in his office. Everything else he crams into the new locker and flees the locker room.

Stiles looks around as he gingerly heads to his jeep. He sees Scott playing kissy-face with Allison as he gets ready to go out on the field for practice. An annoyed Lydia is looking on. "I thought you were keeping space from Scott. DO I need to mention that he lied to you for months?"

Allison smiles wanly at her. "He did tell me the truth."

Lyds leans closer to her and whispers, "did he say, 'hey, I'm a werewolf?'"

Allison shakes her head. "No. He did say he wasn't like other guys and that he loved me and he always did what he had to do to protect me."

Lyds shakes her head. "That's not telling you the truth. That's making excuses for not telling you."

Stiles doesn't want to be anywhere near judgemental Allison or lovestruck Scott. He leaves as soon as the bell rings.

Stiles goes home and looks over his research of Kate and Gerard Argent as he tries to figure out where Gerard would go to hide. Gerard has a body double and Stiles managed to obtain a picture of the body double when he's not posing as Gerard. He contacted one of his mother's favorite private investigators to track him down and then looks at the picture of Kate and Derek kissing. He feels deep sadness. He's not jealous because Derek didn't know about him. He's sad that she hurt him as badly as she did. Just to remind himself that it wasn't just Derek she hurt, he looks at the picture his PI found of Kate in bed with Laura. There's also a picture of her in bed with Garrison. She set up cameras to get evidence in case she has to blackmail anyone or it was for father's day gift for Gerard.

He has all three on his monitor when he gets a phone call from his dad. _They haven't had the best relationship lately so he's made it a habit of dropping anything he's doing to spend time with the man._

His dad wants Stiles to look over a few things, unofficially, over lunch at the diner. Stiles runs out the door without turning off his monitor.

**An hour later**

Scott goes to Stiles house and lets himself in with the key. He goes up to stiles' room and sees the pictures on the monitor. He wants to know why he's looking at Kate with other people and what he's researching so prints off all three pictures to use when he confronts Stiles at Derek's loft.

Stiles found a lead for dad's case and then decides where he wants to go. _Stiles goes straight to Peter's apartment because he doesn't want to be home alone._  
  


**Peter's apartment**

** **

Peter's spread out on his expensive couch, reading a book.  
  
Stiles sits down next to him and cuddles into his side. He likes having Peter's scent on him just as much as Peter enjoys having his son's scent on him.  
  
_It makes Peter preen at how much it rankles Scott's feathers that Stiles always smells of Peter and Derek._

Derek always finds an excuse to get his scent on Stiles' back or arm or shoulders. _Peter thinks that he's jealous of Peter or maybe a little bit of a secretly possessive man._  
  
Peter finishes reading his page before putting his bookmark in the book and closing it. "Are we avoiding Scott and Allison, Little One?"  
  
Stiles huffs. "By we, if you mean me? Maybe. I don't have to have a reason to spend time with you. But yes." Stiles shivers as he thinks about how they make him feel.

This reaction bothers and worries Peter. He looks intently at Stiles. "What's wrong? What's really bothering you about them. I know it's not because you learned that I'm right and Scott is a narcissistic brat that I would rather you broke off from.

Stiles tries to find the words to convey what's bothering him. "I don't know how to explain it. Its... I can't be in the same room with Allison. Every time I see her looking at me... I... I flashback to her watching Gerard beat and torture me while she occasionally stabs me with her ring daggers or taunts me to keep the bastard happy. Then I feel so antsy that I have to leave." He looks up at Peter with a frown. "I know she's not going to hurt me, but I can't make that feeling go away. I hate feeling vulnerable. She makes me feel like a bug under glass waiting to get sacrificed to the display board."  
  
Peter pauses._ PTSD?_ He looks intently at Stiles. "Stiles? Are you having nightmares about what they did to you?"  
  
Stiles doesn't answer, but he closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, grips Peter's shirt tightly, and cuddles closer, tucking his head under Peter's chin.  
  
_If that isn't a yes, Peter doesn't know what is._  
  
Peter sighs deeply and wraps his arms around Stiles.

He kisses Stiles' forehead as he carefully forms his words. "When we bury traumas that we suffer, it creates nightmares. If the nightmares get bad enough, it prevents us from sleeping and we get weak. To take power away from those memories, we need to talk about them. Talk to me. Tell me about what troubles you, what makes you afraid, whether it's logical or not. **_I'm always here for you."_**  
  
Stiles looks up at him and says, "okay father. If you think that will help." Stiles looks back down before he whispers, "I also have been ensuring I don't ever sleep when dad's home, so I don't wake him with my screaming from my nightmares. I don't like feeling like this."  
  
Peter reaches in his pocket and pulls out a blue box that he hands to Stiles. He then pulls a ring out of his pocket and puts it on his own hand. It's a triskelion.  
  
  
  
Stiles opens the box, revealing a heavy Triskelion amulet for Stiles that matches Peter's ring and Derek's tattoo and is unique enough to be truly Stiles'.  
  
  
  
Peter smiles when Stiles puts on his triskelion. Peter says, "I got a triskelion watch for Derek. I don't want to leave him out, besides, it takes three wolves to make a pack. Now talk to me about your nightmares and how you feel about them." He corrects Stiles on the reality that he was never at fault for not fighting back and it's still not his fault. If he fought back, they would have known he's a werewolf and killed him. _He's safe now._ He has a family that can protect him. It's not going to happen again. _Peter won't let it._

They talk for close to an hour about Stiles' dreams and what really happened and what life is like now. They are each other's therapists.  
  
Peter asks Stiles how to build up an immunity to wolfsbane and how to go about it. He has a small stash of wolfsbane that he takes to start the process. They then go out to the preserve and collect wild wolfsbane. They then process it for drying. Peter is getting used to touching it so that it doesn't affect him when he does.

Stiles looks at Peter. "I want to tell dad about me and about you."

Peter smiles. "Your dad and I were roommates in college. He remembers what I was like before. Yes. I would like to be friends again with him. We were friends before the fire. Go ahead and tell him. Give him my number if he wants to talk with me."

  
**Later**

  
John gets off at eight, so he should be home by now since it's now ten pm.

Stiles walks into an empty house. He goes up to his room and smells Scott there. He growls and then calls the 24-hour locksmith. He orders an emergency change of all the locks. He then calls John's cell, and he knows it's turned off when his calls go straight to voice mail. Stiles growls and calls John's office number.  
  
John answers on the second ring. "Sheriff's Office."  
  
Stiles frowns as he decides on how badly he needs to talk with his dad. "Dad? When do you get off work? I need to talk to you. It's kind of important."  
  
John sits back in his chair. Hmm. _Maybe Stiles needs to tell him whatever he's been hiding and lying about lately._ "I got off a couple of hours ago, but I stayed to finish some paperwork. How urgent is this?"  
  
Stiles truthfully says, "I don't know how much longer I can keep myself steeled up to talk with you before I chicken out and run."  
  
John looks at the clock and then at his paperwork. _He can get Tara to do some of it, and he'll finish the rest tomorrow._ "Okay, son. Let me hand off these papers, and I'll be straight home."  
  
Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks, dad. I appreciate this."

The locksmith arrives and changes the locks. He gives Stiles three keys.

  
  
**11 pm**

  
John walks into their home and stiffens as he sees the scene awaiting him in the kitchen. 

Stiles is in the kitchen with several pots of hot chocolate for himself and two cups, of decaf, for John. There is also a key laying on the table.

John whistles and says, "Uh, oh! This looks serious."  
  
Stiles nods as John gets a cup of coffee.

John takes off his coat and his uniform shirt as he sits down with a cup of hot chocolate.

Stiles doesn't look at John as he starts the conversation. "Dad? Do you believe in the supernatural?"

  
  
John smirks. "You mean besides the fact that your mother, you, and your biological father are werewolves?"  
  
Stiles mouth drops in shock. He nearly gives himself whiplash as he turns to his dad._** "OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD!** _You've known all along?! You mean to tell me that I didn't have to pretend to be a human this whole time! Jesus!" He drops his head on the table with an audible thump.  
  
John admonishes him, "watch your language! Yeah. I knew what your mother was before I asked her to marry me. Can you tell me who your father is? All I know is he's a werewolf and something about a left-hand, so their relationship had to remain secret."  
  
Stiles looks up at John without sitting up. "Peter Hale. Werewolves (especially Alphas) can block memories. Talia blocked his memories of mom and me, not to mention she forced him to get a were-coyote pregnant before that and then stole that baby and sold her into adoption."  
  
John says, "well, that was all very illegal. Do you know where his daughter is? Peter obviously didn't sign away his parental rights, if Talia stole his daughter and made Peter forget about the child."  
  
Stiles shrugs. "We don't know. All we do know is her first name is Malia, and she's a were-coyote like her mother."  
  
John asks, "Is this what you have been lying to me about? That Peter's your father and you're looking for your sister? You did go a bit distant about the time that Peter woke up."  
  
Stiles sighs before he tells his dad everything he hid from him. He starts with Peter waking up and biting Scott and goes over _**everything**_ including Scott's betrayal by helping Gerard get the bite. Luckily Deaton didn't want an Alpha Gerard and switched his meds with mountain ash. The problem is, the bite cured Gerard's cancer, and he's no longer dying. The bite rejection syndrome is ongoing until someone gets him yellow wolfsbane to override the werewolf toxin. Stiles doesn't think anyone knows that's the true nature of bite rejection. Argent doesn't want Gerard healed or healthy. A weakened Gerard is hard enough to deal with. He does leave out that he hired a PI to track down Gerard's body double.  
  
John shakes his head. "Damn, son! Don't you _**ever**_ hide _**anything**_ like that from me again! I was in the special forces and I can protect myself. You were smart to stop your healing, so that bastard didn't learn you're a wolf. I'm sorry that Scott can't be trusted and he hurt you like that." John asks, "is there anything else I should know?"  
  
Stiles drops the bomb that his mate is Derek Hale. "Derek's adopted so he isn't a Hale by blood. Kate seduced Derek when he was 15, and he doesn't want to do that to me. He doesn't know I'm a werewolf or I detected the mating scent on him."  
  
John takes the last sip of his coffee and grabs a beer. "I'm glad to see he's an honorable man. That does explain why his eyes are a different color than all of the other Hale's that I've ever seen."

Stiles reaches up and removes one of his contacts and looks at his dad. "I inherited Peter's eyes. The contact I order every year are colored to not only hide that my eyes reflect light, but that my eyes are blue." He puts his contact back in. "I'm actually a little overdue on getting them because the manufacturer quit making this color. I'm trying to find a supplier that has a similar enough color that people like Argent don't notice if my brown changes shades."

John sits back in his chair. "Keep me in the loop on that, son." He thinks a minute. "I want to reconnect with the_** real Peter**_and not the Peter he pretended to be because of Talia or the insane Peter he was when he awoke. I mean, since he's going to be in my son's, _**our**_ son's life. Give me his number so I can talk to him."  
  
Stiles nods as he texts his dad Peter's number.

John calls Peter and invites him over.

Peter eagerly accepts and says, "I'm on my way."  
  
When Peter arrives, Stiles gives them each a key. "I changed the locks because Scott let himself in and went through my room and computer."

They take the keys and disappear to the soundproof study so they can discuss Stiles and fawn over his baby pictures.

Stiles sighs as he heads upstairs. He shakes his head over the thought of them going over his more embarrassing moments together. He cringes at the thought of dad telling Peter about the time he dressed as superman and jumped off the roof to see if he could fly. Sure he was only five, but still. That was embarrassing.

  
  
  
**Sunday, August 12th, 2012**

Scott calls a pack meeting at Derek's for 6 pm so he has time to shower and change after practice before going to Derek's Loft.

Peter arrives at 1 pm and sits on the couch reading while Derek mopes around. He's blaming himself for not finding Boyd and Erica yet.

**4 pm**

Peter smiles when he hears Stiles park his jeep outside. He continues reading as Derek walks towards the door to open it for Stiles. "The rest of the pack won't be here until six."

Stiles snorts. "I'm not part of the pack. I'm the glorified librarian that's not important enough to talk to on the phone."

Derek growls and slams Stiles into the wall. His jaw drops in shock as Stiles' left contact lens pops out and he sees Peter's blue eye in Stiles head. _What the hell? How?_

Peter growls and yanks Derek off of Stiles and pins him against the wall by his throat. "If you ever treat my son like that again, I will rip your heart out!" He looks back at Stiles to see if he's okay. "Are you okay, Stiles?"

Stiles is on the ground collecting his contact lens. He's close to panicking that his contact is damaged. He gingerly takes it to the sink and washes it off as Peter drops Derek and follows him. "Stiles? Wilkksiezycawyc? Are you okay? Is something wrong with your contacts? I don't think it should have popped out of your eye like that."

Derek breathes a sigh of relief that Peter's lost interest in Derek and his entire focus is on Stiles. He follows them because, well, Stiles is his mate and he is worried that something's wrong. _He still can't wrap his head around Peter is Stiles' father._

Stiles examines the lens and breathes a sigh of relief. "It's not damaged." He puts it back in his eye. He looks at Derek. "Sorry, you had to find out that way. My blue eyes are a dead give away as to who my father is and who he isn't."

Stiles leans back against the counter as he looks at Peter. "There is a slight problem with my contacts. I'm supposed to change them out every year. A couple of months ago, when I went to get a new set, I discovered that this color was discontinued by the manufacturer and I'm trying to find a similar color from elsewhere. All I need is for Argent or that psychotic bitch to notice my eyes suddenly change colors. The result of these lenses not being changed out on time means, that they don't fit as well and can pop out if I'm jarred or anything like that."

Peter asks, "why didn't you tell me? I can help."

Stiles chuckles. "You go overboard. I asked you for one green chili burrito and you came back with ten."

Peter smiles. "That's kind of my privilege as a parent."

Stiles sighs and nods. "Fine. If you can get me another pair of similar color, I would appreciate it. These are Freshlook Honey Brown."

Peter takes out his phone and starts making phone calls as Stiles looks at Derek. "I'm sure you have questions."

Derek says, "yeah. So. Peter's your father. Does anyone know?"

Stiles nods. "Dad knows."

Peter looks over his shoulder. "Satomi knows. I mean, she had to help restore the memories that Talia locked away from me so that I couldn't remember my mate and either of my kids."

Derek asks, "Since Peter's a born wolf, I have to ask, are you a born wolf?" _Wait. Kids? More than one?_

Stiles nods. "My mother was a born wolf as well. With both parents born wolves, there was no way it was going to skip me." He shines his golden eyes for a minute. "I know you're my mate and I assumed that after what Kate did to you, you've been waiting for me to get older. I'll be 17 in January. I know I've been aggravating you, but I wanted your attention and I didn't care if it was negative or not. I'm sorry."

Derek smiles at him. "I understand." He then gravely asks, "what did Allison do to you?"

Stiles grits his teeth before he can relax. "When Scott lied to her about werewolves, she kidnapped me and handed me over to Gerard. He tortured me in front of her, Boyd, and Erica. He told her to participate, so she stabbed me four times with her ring daggers and she shocked me with her aunt's miniature stun gun."

Derek growls at the thought of them hurting Stiles.

Stiles looks down. "Gerard's hunters watched me go to Scott's house and I'm sure they saw Melissa patch me up and tape up my busted ribs. They think I'm human. That's all that matters. I knew they would kill me if the found out I'm not." He takes a deep breath. "Scott denies that Allison could ever hurt anyone even though I told him she hurt me and she shot Erica and Boyd, numerous times, because she wanted to hurt him because her feelings got hurt. She's psychotic."

Peter calls from the other side of the room. "Stiles has PTSD symptoms and she triggers his reactions to that when she stands there staring intently at him."

Derek looks cautiously over Stiles.

Stiles sighs. "Argent females fucked us both up."

Derek and Stiles sit close together on the couch, talking about Claudia, Talia, magic, werewolves, mates, goals, and dreams until Lydia arrives.

**5:45**

Lydia arrives and the four of them discuss how to find this Alpha Pack and what they need to hold several werewolves for the last couple of months.

They agree that the Alpha's want isolation and some way of ensuring their prisoners can't be heard.

Stiles brings up that they must have an emissary that's using mountain ash to keep Erica and Boyd from escaping or even trying to get free. He cautiously says, I know who that emissary is and I'm trying to track her to their den.

Lydia asks, "who?"

Stiles looks at Peter and when he nods Stiles looks at her and says, "Morrell. Deaton's sister."

Derek leans forward on the table they are standing around. "Deaton? Scott's boss? The guy that told me he was my mother's emissary?"

Stiles nods. "Deaton is actually Gerard Argent's best friend. Scott knows they are friends. He was hiding in the back of the clinic when Gerard brought one of his hunters killed by the Kanima to Deaton to examine to figure out what killed him."

Peter drops down to his elbows. "And this is why I don't trust that narcissistic brat. It's bad enough that he joined Derek's pack to spy on him for Gerard."

Stiles grits his teeth. "I'm still pissed about him forcing Derek to bite Gerard. Him going through my computer was the last straw, that and ignoring my phone calls but summoning me here to do whatever he wants without asking what I thought about it."

Lyds frowns. "I didn't know any of that. His inability, to tell the truth, seems to be a pattern."

**6 PM**

Peter gets a text and smiles as he puts away his phone.

Stiles sniffs and grits his teeth as he looks at the door. "Scott brought her. Allison." He subconsciously moves closer to Peter. 

Peter one harm hugs him and scent marks his neck protectively as he says, "I have your little problem dealt with, Little One."

Stiles smiles gratefully at him and then faces the door.

Scott and Allison walk in and walk up to the table. Scott lays down the pictures of Kate. "Stiles. I got these off your computer. Who are these people with Kate?"

Stiles steps back in barely controlled fury.

Derek pales as he sees the pictures. _Wait. **IS** that...?_ _Oh God! Stiles has known all along what Kate did to me._

Stiles takes the pictures. "Don't go through my computer. That's Kate kissing Derek, and Kate having sex with Laura, and the other one is Kate fucking Garrison. Did I forget to mention that Kate and Laura were lovers and the entire Hale fire was their way of getting Gerard's blessing to be together, only Peter survived, and I was a witness to Kate being there? They only recently found out I was the kid that helped pull Peter out of the fire."

Derek makes a fish face and stiffens as he processes all of that. He barely controls his wolf's panic that they nearly lost their mate in that fire with Uncle Peter.

Stiles looks at Derek with a knowing look. He then walks over and grabs his hoodie. "I have to go and make supper for dad."

Allison tries to block the way but Stiles glares at her and says in a voice a cold as ice, "You really don't want to do that."

_She wisely steps aside _as she asks, "why don't you like me?"

Stiles grits his teeth. "Abduction and torture have a lot to do with that."

Scott growls. "Quit lying about her. She would never do that to you."

Peter snarls, "if you were any kind of werewolf you could hear that his heart stayed steady when he said that. That means he told the truth..." He says, "pup," with total and absolute hatred and disgust. It's so cold and ominous that Scott gulps nervously and steps back, warily eyeing him.

Lydia snarls at Scott. "Yes. Allison would. She's a liar and a fake. Didn't you notice the marks on Stiles' face the night of the showdown? Did you see how hard it was for him to breathe properly from the broken ribs? How do you think he got those injuries? By the way, if humans can't be pack, then I'm not either! I go where Stiles goes."

Scott shrugs and says, "Stiles crashed through the wall in his jeep. He must have been hurt then. You're pack because you're not quite human or Peter's bite would have turned you."

Lydia glares at him. "I was in the jeep with Stiles and it wasn't a major traffic accident or anything. I had no injuries and I wasn't wearing a seat belt. How do you explain that? I'm kind of angry with Allison myself because she hurt_** ME**_ by throwing herself at my boyfriend when _**YOU**_ hurt her feelings and she knew you don't like Jackson. She did anything and everything to hurt you and your friend Stiles and she didn't care who she hurt in the process."

Scott ignores all of this and looks at Stiles as he says, "Stiles. I need you to do some research."

Stiles looks back at him. "You need? You're telling me and not asking me?"

Scott nods. "Well, yeah. I need you to do some research for us."

Stiles turns back and looks at him as Peter stands protectively at his elbow with a look of anger and hatred on his face for Scott. Stiles says, "I told Derek you don't consider me pack. He thinks I'm wrong. Am I wrong or right?"

Scott shakes his head. "Humans aren't members of a wolf pack or it wouldn't be a wolf pack. You're my researcher and that's it."

Stiles glares at him and looks at Allison. "Do you consider her pack?"

Scott scoffs. "Of course."

Stiles makes a decision and steps forward, pointing angrily at Scott. "She's human. As you said, I'm not part of your pack and I don't think I would ever want to be in the same pack you are. I'm not _**your**_ anything! You and _**HER..."**_ He says her with such anger and hatred that Scott takes another step backward and Allison's eyes go wide... "Can stay away from me because I want nothing more to do with you. We're done! Go find someone else to abuse and ignore." He turns and walks out, followed by a sneering Peter.

Peter snarls over his shoulder at the door, "all wolf packs have at least one human in it to keep their humanity unless they are a pack of killers like the Alpha Pack."

Scott looks at Lydia. "Can you..."

Lydia cuts him off as she grabs her purse. "No! I wouldn't be in your pack if you were the last wolf alive. You didn't accept Derek as your Alpha, that makes you an Omega since you can't have a pack of just you and a hunter." She turns smartly and strides out of the room.

Allison chews her lower lip as she mutters, "that went well."

Scott looks at Derek and before he can say anything, Derek cocks his head the side to indicate _don't even try it, pup!_

Derek crosses his arms with a look of anger and guarded hostility on his face. "Scott. Get out! I don't want you in my home until you can learn some etiquette. My mother's pack had many humans in it. _Humans give wolf packs stability._ I don't want **_HER_** in my loft._** Ever.**_ There's the door."

Allison says, "I'm sorry about what Kate did to you..."

He cuts her off. "This is about what you did to Stiles. If you ever hurt him again, I will rip your heart out. Now, get out!"

She grows pale as her eyes widen. She backs towards the door as she realizes _Stiles told him what she did to him and he believes Stiles,_ unlike Scott whom she hoodwinked into thinking that Stiles lied to break them up."

Scott gawks. "But..."

Derek steps forward with ruby red eyes and growls, _**"NOW!"**_

_ ** ** _

_They run out in a hurry._

Stiles and Peter go to Peter's apartment instead of the Stilinski house because Stiles wants to be unavailable to Scott if he tries to bully him into anything.

Stiles texts his dad about breaking off his supposed friendship with Scott and that he's staying with Peter at Peter's place tonight since John is working a double.

Peter texts Derek his address, saying Stiles is staying with him tonight and invites him over after the pup leaves his loft.


	4. Scott's Misstep

**Tuesday **

**August 21, 2012**

Before school, Stiles goes to Peter's apartment. He breathes a sigh of relief that Peter's alone. "I found a way to get at Gerard. He's staying at Beacon Hills Sunset Senior Retirement Village outside of town. He has a body double that goes to see him on the 2nd and 22nd of every month. I guess they figured going on such weird days wouldn't attract attention. I thought you could maybe scare the hell out of his body double and get him to take Gerard's place in the facility, and you can get rid of the real Gerard."

Peter smiles. "I like the way you think, Little One. I will definitely do that. Show me what you have."

Stiles shows him the layout of the facility and how Jerry gits in to see Gerard without anyone noticing. Stiles says, "Chris Argent is paying the bill with one of his alias credit cards. Christopher Valet. Valet is the name of the original Argent. The start of their line of hunters. Marie-Jeanne Valet. Her brother was a bloodthirsty killer werewolf known as The Beast that she killed. Kate used that story to get Allison interested in their family history."  
  
They go over everything, and then Stiles goes to school, and Peter goes to the facility to put their plan into action.

That afternoon. Stiles is intently studying an aerial view of Beacon Hills as Peter and Derek arrive. Stiles has used a pencil to block off sections of the map. Derek stands close to Stiles as he asks, "What are you doing?"

Stiles says, "the spell we cast to find my sister gave us a glimpse of Cora as well as my sister because she's a missing Hale family member. She was in a room with Boyd as well as Erica's body. We know the Alpha Pack has Erica and Boyd, so we know that she is with them. I'm searching through the warehouse district to find a room similar to the one that they are in."

Derek says, "if I could see that room, maybe I could help narrow it down."

Stiles looks at Peter. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, they are Witch-white. He touches Derek's forehead and shows him, Cora.

Derek's jaw drops in shock. "They look like there isn't much air circulation. There isn't much light, either. That grid blocking the door behind her looks like something you would find in a bank. Could they be in a bank vault?"

Stiles says, "an abandoned bank. Are there any abandoned banks around here. Something's odd about the walls. She feels isolated and on edge. Something is disturbing her wolf." Stiles starts searching city records for an abandoned bank.

Derek looks at Peter and asks, "tell me how you have children?"

Peter nods. "Claudia was my mate, and she was also a magick user. She would have been our Emissary if Deaton hadn't taken that position while I was away in Poland, allying with Claudia's pack shortly after I got Corrine pregnant. Talia then forced me to forget about Claudia and Corrine. She didn't know Claudia was pregnant with my child at the time. Claudia married her American bodyguard. He knows about werewolves. He was roommates with me in college."

Stiles looks at Peter. "Wait. You met my mom in Poland? She was your mate? I thought she had an affair with you after she married dad because she wanted to have a child with another werewolf (your training in magick was a definite plus) and not a human."

Peter shakes his head. "She would never do that to her husband or me, her mate. She knew Talia wasn't going to allow us to be together. Claudia ensured you had a stable family, and she was close enough to me to keep you close to me. I found Talia's journals, and John showed me Claudia's journals as well. I pieced it all together." He looks down as he quietly says, "I also asked Satomi Ito to use her claws to go through my head and help me remember what Talia had locked away from me. I couldn't take not remembering who my son and daughter are, not to mention my mate, Claudia."

Derek and Stiles look at each other.

Stiles mouths. "Wow!" He thinks as he looks down at the map. "We need to find the Alpha Pack and save Boyd and Cora. If we can stop the Alphas, that's great also."

He focuses on his memories of the vision. "The room they are in. The walls blocked the moonlight, in some way."

They look at the map and dismiss the rural neighborhoods because there wouldn't be any abandoned buildings that would be possible locations. They decide to check the business section of the grid because a warehouse wouldn't work.

They three of them finish combing the abandoned buildings in the warehouse district for several hours, so they know that's not where they are. The three of them return to Peter's place for Pizza.

Derek falls asleep on the couch, and Stiles nudges him awake.

Peter stands up "...let's move into my room. I'll supervise an overnight (fully-dressed) cuddle pile."  
  
Stiles says, "hell yeah!" He accepts Derek's help in standing. "I _**am**_ tired!"  
  


  
They walk into Peter's room and make a Hale sandwich on the bed. Stiles lay's on Peter's chest, and Derek wraps himself around Stiles' back, tucking his nose in Stiles' neck.  
  
Stiles is comfortable sleeping, until about two hours later. His phone rings. He answers it, groggily. "Hello?" His watch says 1 am.  
  


Allison is sitting on the roof next to Scott as he dials his phone.

Scott is looking in Stiles' locked window since he can't get in the door. It's evident that Stiles is not in bed.

When Stiles mumbles hello, Scott angrily asks, "Where are you?"  
  
Stiles mumbles, "in bed. If this is about helping you study, it'll have to wait."

Scott says, "fine," as he hangs up. He knows Stiles is lying about being in bed and plans on confronting him.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Wednesday, August 22, 2012**  
  
Stiles goes home.

Derek and Peter go with him to get something his dad asked him to pick up. They immediately smell Scott and Allison at his house. Peter follows the scent to the window. He drops back to the ground. "It doesn't look like they got into your house. I'm not too thrilled that they were peering through your window."

  
  
  
Peter and Derek drag an upset and annoyed Stiles back to Peter's apartment. Peter asks, "Does this mean you want to join _**our**_... Hale wolf pack?"

Peter shows him his ring, and Stiles shows him his amulet. He then goes to the side table by the door and opens the drawer. He pulls out a brown box and hands it to Derek. 

Derek opens the box to see a new wristwatch with a triskelion on it. He smiles as he removes the old beat up watch he has on and replaces it with the new "pack" watch. "I love it. Thank you, Uncle Peter. I appreciate it. And yes, I’d like to be a part of a new Hale pack with you and Stiles."

  
  
  
  


Peter dismissively turns away and sits down on the sofa while Derek sets the watch.

Peter goes to the station for his lunch date with John as Derek and Stiles meet Lydia at the diner. 

Derek and Stiles tell her that they are searching the city by a grid to find Erica and Boyd.

Lydia likes that. She casually says, "I see that both of you and Peter are wearing triskelions. Are you forming a Hale pack? Can I join? I would love to be part of a pack that my membership is appreciated. I want to be able to talk about supernatural things with someone, and I can't do that with normal people and... Stiles, I would appreciate you and Peter helping me research my banshee abilities and learning how to control them."

Stiles and Derek look at each other. "Yes, and yes. We would love to have you as part of our... group.

She purrs. "I have triskelion jewelry that I can wear." She pulls out a silver bracelet from her purse and puts it on. It has a triskelion in the center.

**Thursday **

**August 23, 2012**

  
Derek goes with Stiles as they search another section of the grid, during school hours, while Peter talks with John.  
  
They then return to the loft and go over the map.

Stiles points out everwhere he knows the Alpha Pack isn't.  
  


Scott and Allison storm into the loft, and approach the large oak table that the three Hales are gathered around.

Stiles looks at his watch to confirm the time. He didn't realize it was that late.  
  
Stiles smells his anger and looks up. "Scott? What's up?"  
  
Lydia walks in and puts her little clutch down on the table.

  
  
Scott asks, "where were you last night?"  
  
Stiles shrugs. "In bed."  
  
Scott says, "I was at your house last night, and you weren't in bed."  
  
Stiles bites his lip. "I didn't say I was in _**my**_ bed. I was most definitely in _**a**_ bed. It's really none of your business whose bed I was in or what I was doing there."  
  
Peter evilly smiles and purrs, "he was in my bed."  
  
Scott glares at Peter. "Stiles? You always smell like Peter. Are you having sex with him? How could you? You know what he did to me! He's the enemy!"  
  
Derek stands up and crosses his arms in anger.  
  
Allison just realized that Scott crossed a line, and she steps back warily.

  
  
Scott is oblivious as usual.

Lyds is biting her cheek because she knows Stiles has finally put his foot in it and they are finally kicking him to the curb. She can't wait.  
  
Stiles, anger grows. He shoves the 800-pound oak table, hard enough that it moves forward, and pushes Scott back about two feet.  
  
Scott hasn't figured out that the table is too heavy for a human to shove.  
  
Derek knows, and he's impressed.  
  
Stiles glares at him as he counts on his fingers. **"1.** Fuck you! You aren't the center of the universe. You aren't my pack, Peter is, and pack smells like pack!"  
  
Scott says, "humans aren't part of a wolf pack!"  
  
Peter and Derek growl and step forward in anger.

Scott has the sense to step back.  
  
Peter says, "humans are the center of a stable wolf pack. You're an Omega and know nothing about packs. Why don't you research before you open your big mouth, pup."  
  
Derek growls, "I was with them last night, and in case you haven't noticed, Stiles always smells like _**both**_ of us."  
  
Allison takes another step back as she quietly and nervously says, "Scott. You might want to rethink this."  
  
Stiles growls out, **"2.** I could say the exact same thing to you. Do you know what she did to me?" He points to Allison. "She's the enemy, not Peter! You're not my friend and haven't been for a while, so get over your righteous indignation that my life isn't what you want it to be. In case you haven't noticed, it's my life!"  
  
Allison protests, "I wasn't in my right mind. It's not my fault."  
  
Stiles is fighting his wolf's instinct to either attack the bitch or run. _Fight or flight sucks._ He leans against Peter to gain control as he says, "Peter was insane after Kate burned him and left him in a coma for six years, without a pack, as an Omega so that he couldn't heal. He apologized to you for biting you."  
  
Scott wines, "he didn't mean it. He couldn't have meant it."  
  
Peter growls. "I did, and I do. I'm sorry I bit you without permission. You are the worst mistake I could have ever made. I'm sorry I made that mistake and gave you the gift of the bite. You're a lousy werewolf."  
  
Stiles looks back at Allison. "You on, the other hand, merely had your feelings hurt, because Scott didn't tell you he's a werewolf. Your response was to shoot and hurt all his friends. You then kidnap me for your psycho grandpa and _**help**_ him torture me, in front of Erica and Boyd, while you laugh at the things he came up with to do to me."  
  
He glares ar her. "You don't want us to find Erica and Boyd because they know how sick and twisted you are."  
  
Stiles turns as Scott blabbers, "that's not fair. Gerard was manipulating her."  
  
Lydia says, "that explains why everyone doesn't like Allison. I was mad at her for going after my boyfriend during the school thing and then trying to hurt Scott by taking my boyfriend because she knew Scott and Jax hated each other. It didn't matter that she hurt me in the process, as long as she hurt Scott."

  
  
Stiles coldly, but calmly states. "Everyones mad at you, Scott. Because you expect us to excuse her behavior and everything she did to us, pretending that nothing bad happened, and the bitch doesn't even apologize. All she says is it wasn't her fault. News flash for you! It was your fault as well as hers. You made that choice."  
  
Derek growls, "you really shouldn't assume either. Did you miss the part where I said I was there last night, in the bed with Peter and Stiles."  
  
Scott looks at him and balks as he asks in shock, "you had a three-way?"  
  
Stiles can't believe the stupidity of this kid and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
_Peter wants to wind up Scott a little._ He sarcastically says, "why not, we both want to share the Hale name with Stiles." _He didn't lie._ _One wants to marry him, and the other is his father._  
  
Derek hides a smirk as he realizes what Peter's doing. He's getting Stiles more embarrassed and amused instead of furious **_and_** winding up Scott.  
  
Stiles leans against the table as he takes a breath.

Peter texts John what he's doing and asks if he wants to get in on it.  
  
Scott stands there with an open mouth. He looks at Stiles. "Derek? I thought you hated Derek?"  
  
Stiles sighs. "Dude! I told you I am in love with Derek months ago. You didn't listen because you started on another monolog about Allison."  
  
Lydia smiles, "I overheard Scott say in class that Stiles would understand when Stiles hooks up with me, and Stiles said he'd rather hook up with Derek because that's the guy he was falling for."  
  
Stiles smiles thankfully at her. "I'm glad at least one person listened to me."  
  
Stiles phone goes off with his dad's ringtone, but it's on the far side of the table, next to Lydia. "Lyds, can you put that on speakerphone. I can't reach that."  
  
She accepts the call, and Stiles says, "Yeah, Dad, what's up?"  
  
John says, "you know that sleepover you had at Peter's last night?"  
  
Stiles looks at Peter and sees his smirk, so he plays along, "Yeah, dad?"  
  
John says, "I received a complaint, and I spent over an hour dealing with the pizza delivery guy before I realized he wasn't complaining that Peter answered the door, buck-naked. His complaint was because Peter gave the guy $20 instead of $50. He was shorted $30 and didn't notice until later. It seems he focused his attention on the fact that Peter is well endowed and not the money he received. Now. It's not illegal to run around naked in your own home, or even to open the door that way. People have the right to be a nudist in their own home."  
  
Stiles is blushing red as he covers his face.  
  
Lydia is covering her mouth as she hides her cackles. She noticed Peter texting John and knows this is to rile up Scott.  
  
John continues, "tell Peter two things. I would prefer he not run around naked when you're spending the night at his place on the nights I'm working a double shift. If he does want to be a nudist, ask him to at least keep that part of his anatomy behind the door. He could always ask Derek to answer the door since I know he was there also unless he was naked at the time also."  
  
Derek raises his eyebrow in disbelief. "I had on my boxers."  
  
Stiles can't help looking lower on Derek as he imagines that sight and then turns back to the phone as his dad says, "the other thing is Peter owes me $30. The kid can't complain if he has his money, so I paid him."  
  
Stiles sighs, "I'll tell him, but you know Peter. You tell him no, and he does it, just for spite."  
  
John says, "that's why I'm asking you to tell him. He likes you and is more inclined to do anything you ask."  
  
Peter huffs. "That's true."

Stiles glares. "Not helping."  
  
Scott grabs Allison's arm and storms out with her as she looks over her shoulder at the pack in bewilderment.  
  
Lydia cackles as Peter wraps his arms around Stiles as he laughs maniacally.

Derek cracks a grin as he watches Scott storm out.  
  


Lydia looks at Derek. "The next time you three have a pack cuddle party, invite me. I want in. I want to be part of your pack and not Scott's. I don't want anything to do with Allison."  
  
Peter smiles. "I would say we have room for a banshee to cuddle with us."

The four of them sit and cuddle for a short while on the couch before Peter says, "Stiles, show us where we are with the grid for searching the city for Boyd and Erica."  
  
They return to the table. Lyds tries to push the table back to where it was and realizes it's too heavy to move.  
  
Derek strains to move it, but it's heavy.

Stiles helps him put it back.  
  
She looks at Stiles. "You're not human." She looks at him next to Peter and then looks at Peter next to Derek. "Stiles? You look more like Peter than Derek does. Is it possible that you are a Hale and Derek isn't?"  
  
Derek smiles. "I'm adopted. Stiles' mother was a werewolf and Peter's mate."  
  
Stiles shines his eyes as Peter hugs him. "You're just as perceptive as Stiles said."  
  
Stiles looks at the door. "We could use an Argent alliance, but I don't trust Allison right now. Chris Argent, I trust. He let Erica and Boyd go after I pointed out that Gerard wasn't following the code, and Kate created the Hale Arson for Gerard."  
  
Peter looks down and then looks directly into Stiles' eyes. "About that. I had a little talk with Chris today. He wasn't aware of how large of a part Allison played in hurting Scott through you and the pack. He also wasn't aware that she refuses to apologize because she doesn't see that she did anything wrong."  
  
Stiles exhales loudly in annoyance. He quickly recovers. "Chris Argent, I trust. An Argent alliance will be helpful when dealing with the Alpha pack and Deaton's sister."  
  



	5. Cora

**Friday**

**August 24, 2012**

** **

Stiles contacts are now hurting Stiles eyes so much that he's wearing sunglasses to hide his sore red eyes.

Scott and Allison stare at him. They assume Stiles was crying after breaking off his relationship with Scott, but that's the farthest thing from the truth.

Stiles gets by pretty well, until chemistry. Harass gives him a hard time. Yeah, he knows the asshole's name is Harris, but the man is too intent on harassing him to be anything other than Harass.

As usual, Stiles correctly answers all the questions but he keeps rubbing his eyes and keeps those sunglasses in place.

Harass being Harass wants to insult Stiles and give him a hard time. He finally says, "Well, Mr. Stilinski. If you were happy with your real looks instead of wearing those colored contact lenses all the time, you wouldn't have the problem you are currently having with your colored contact lenses. All you have to do is take out your contacts and all will be well with the world."

Scott and Allison look at Stiles in surprise as Stiles gets so angry that he snaps his pencil in half. He doesn't say a word, nor does he remove the glasses or the contacts.

Danny's seat is right next to the chalkboard. He stands up and leans into Harrass as he very coldly whispers, "Harass. Those pictures that you were so afraid of on Jackson's phone are now on my phone. I can show you if you want. I suggest if you don't want me to show the principal and the Sheriff, that you stay out of Stiles' business and shut up about his eyes." Only a man that has had the same issues with contact lenses would recognize the same issues in someone else.

Harass inhales sharply, pales, and turns back to the chalkboard where he finishes writing the homework assignment for the class.

Danny looks at Stiles with a concerned look as he returns to his seat.

Stiles texts Danny a thank you.

As soon as the last bell rings he is out the door. He then uses his supernatural speed to get to his jeep without being seen and is pulling out of his parking spot as Scott is stepping into the hall.

Allison grabs Scott's elbow. "Colored contact lenses. I never even noticed. I wonder what color his eyes are without the brown contacts."

Scott shrugs. "I didn't know. I never noticed. I don't know."

**Peter's apartment**

Stiles meets Derek and Peter. They notice the dark sunglasses.

Peter gives Stiles a concerned look as he drops his books on the table and pulls off the glasses. He pulls out the contacts in relief. "Bloody hell! That's it! I'm cutting school until I can find some new contacts. Fucking Harass called me out in front of the entire class. He told them that my eyes were bothering me because I wear colored contacts all the time. Allison and Scott are in my class." He grunts in anger and annoyance as he sits down and rubs his eyes, letting them heal.

Peter lays his hand on his shoulder and leeches some of his pain.

Stiles leans against him with a sigh.

Derek lays his hand on Stiles' other shoulder and leeches the rest of his pain.

Stiles sighs with relief. "I didn't realize how bad my eyes hurt until the pain stopped."

Peter hugs Stiles as he says, "I have your new contacts arriving at 9 am tomorrow but I'll change it to be delivered to Derek's loft at 7 am."

Stiles nods and says, "thank you, Alpha."

Peter preens and purrs. He then says, "Allison will be going straight to Chris with the news about your colored contacts."

Stiles nods and stands up. He goes to his bag and pulls out a folder and a notebook. "Then we need to get to Cora tonight. I think I figured out where they are." He pulls out a couple of news clippings from ten years ago where his dad thwarted a bank robbery. "Dad stopped a robbery at Beacon Hills First National Bank and Trust. The bank couldn't recover and closed a month later. It's now abandoned. I've been wondering why the Alpha Pack hasn't made any moves since they captured Erica and Boyd two months ago."

He looks at Peter and Derek. "I figured they were gathering resources or stabilizing their den. What if the reason for the lack of any movement is they needed to keep Cora, Erica, and Boyd locked in that room where they can't feel the moonlight for three full moons so that when we free them, they go bat shit crazy from moonlight, on a full moon, and they attack and kill us. Morrell could be there to close the mountain ash circle to trap us in the vault with them until they kill us."

Derek says, "the 2nd was their second full moon and the third one is on the 31st. We don't have much time left."

Peter asks, "how are the Alphas keep them from feeling moonlight?"

Stiles points to Derek. "I think they plan on giving us some clue as to where they are on the full moon so that we show up then and get killed."

He points to Peter. "That vault is made from a stone called _hecatolite. _As we both know hecatolite is also called..."

Peter joins him as he says, "Moonstone."

Peter looks at Derek. "Moonstone diffuses or blocks moonlight."

Stiles pulls out the blueprints of the building. "We have two advantages. They expect us to find them on the next full moon and they think I'm human. They assume I would make a plan based on a werewolf that might as well be human and a human." Stiles brings out the newspaper articles and then spreads out the blueprints. "The bank robbery was accomplished by the robber using a drill on this wall right here. There is only a six-inch gap in there to move and work with. It would bring us out into the vault, and that's the one place we don't want to be."

Peter looks at everything. "So what's the plan, Little One?"

Stiles points to a door to the roof on top of the bank. "This door has a key code lock-box as realtors use on houses they are trying to sell. All of those lock-boxes have a master code buried in the set up so that if there is a fire or an emergency the fire department just key in their master code to open it."

Derek smiles grimly. "Tell me you know the code."

Stiles smiles and nods. "I know the code. We're werewolves. We can get up to that door easily. We just jump across from this parking garage across the street. It's only about a twelve-foot jump and the landing is below the level that we would jump from. We can make that, easily. The three of us know how to hide our scents. It's a parking garage so there are always people there."

Peter looks it over. "Okay. That's how the three of us get in. How do the five of us get out carrying a dead body with us?"

Stiles points to the bank blueprints. "The back door."

Derek asks, "how do we get in unseen by a pack of Alphas?"

Stiles says, "I've been watching Morrell. She acts like a seeing-eye dog for Deucalion. I noticed that when he shines his red eyes, he sees just fine. His wolf sees just fine. It's the man that's blind. Anyway, I've been watching Morrell. She guides Deucalion to a restaurant six blocks away called 'Shangri La.' It's a sushi place. While she's bringing him to eat there, four of the five remaining Alphas go hunt Bambi. From the comments that Morrell has said, they only kill the deer for food once a week. The rest of the time they use chasing the deer as a training exercise. We wait until the four go hunting and then we either avoid or neutralize the Alpha that's left behind."

The three of them keep planning until Peter thinks they have a contingency plan for every possibility.

Peter calls Lydia and gives her his address.

She arrives a short time later.

Peter explains that they are going to retrieve Boyd and Erica. He wants her to remain here until midnight and then go to the loft and wait for them. If they don't return by dawn, call the sheriff and let them know where they went to retrieve the bodies.

Lydia frowns and nods. "I can't fight Alpha Werewolves. I'll wait here, reading your books on magick and supernaturals."

Stiles hides a smirk as Peter looks constipated before he agrees. "Fine. Be careful with my books."

She nods. "I'm going to borrow one of them when I leave here, just so you know." She smiles sweetly as she adds, "Alpha."

Peter grits his teeth and nods as the guys leave the apartment and she settles down to read on the couch.

Peter steals a car and they drive it to the parking garage. They park on the top level and Stiles sets up a min camera that's Bluetooth bound to his phone. They then watch for Morrell to leave with Deucalion and for four of the five Alphas to leave for the preserve.

**At eleven**

They watch everyone leave the bank.

Derek, Peter, and Stiles approach the edge of the parking garage.

Stiles asks, "Can anyone sense where the last Alpha is hiding?"

Derek looks at Peter and says, "he's in the basement. It sounds like he's hunting rats by the sewer entrance."

Just before they jump, Derek grabs Stiles' arm and pulls him into his arms. He cups his hand around the back of Stiles' neck and pulls him into a sweet kiss. "Be careful and don't take any chances. I need you to stay safe for me."

Stiles smiles up at him and coyly says, "staying safe is one of my goals, Big Guy."

The three then jump across to the bank. They land without making a sound.

Stiles keys in the code and opens the door. He then locks the lock box and pulls the door closed behind them, relocking it. They quietly make it down to the vault. Peter holds up his finger to his lips to signify for them to stay quiet as they look around. They only thing keeping the three teens in the vault is the circle of mountain ash.

Peter points to it and nods to Stiles.

Stiles nods. He concentrates and then pushes his hand forward as he wills the circle to break. A section of ash in front of him gets blown out of the circle. The circle breaking makes a slight noise and Stiles immediately looks towards the door. He grimaces as he runs to Erica. He checks her neck for a pulse. Nothing. He grimaces as he shakes his head at Derek.

Derek frowns and then hugs Cora. Peter hugs them both.

Stiles moves to pick up Erica, but Boyd picks her up and cradles her in his arms. They make it outside the vault when Stiles is bowled over by a big shadow. The Alpha. He roars and then smiles at Derek. "Derek. You already lost one pack member. You're going to watch me kill your sister and the human boy."

He moves towards Cora, but Peter pulls her out of the way and Derek tackles him.

Derek and the Alpha, Blaine, fight back and forth for a few minutes as Stiles works at picking the lock on the back door.

Stiles finally gets the door open and gestures for the others. "Boyd. Take Erica and Cora to Derek's loft. We'll be there soon. Go. Now."

Boyd nods and runs out the door with Erica's body. He moves so fast that he's gone in a flash.

Derek roars in pain as he falls on the ground with a broken arm and Blaine is on top of him, going for the throat.

Stiles yells, "no!" He jumps on Blaine's back and covers his eyes with one hand while he holds onto his neck with the other.

Derek gets out of the way and sets his arm so that it can start healing.

Blaine reaches around, grabs Stiles by the shoulders, and flips him into a wall, stunning him.

As Blaine is turning back to Derek, Peter steps forward and slams his claws into the man's chest, grabs the Alpha's heart, and rips it from the man's chest. He then runs to the fallen Stiles. "Stiles! Stiles! Are you alright?"

Stiles looks a little dazed. He nods. "Yeah, everything's spinning, but I'm okay. Derek? Is Derek okay?"

Cora helps Derek stand up as he stutters, "I'm okay. Let's get out of here before the other Alphas come back."

They run back to the loft.

**At the loft**

Boyd carrying Erica and Cora arrive at the loft.

Lydia steps into the main hall. "Boyd? Is Erica...?"

Boyd nods. "She's dead. We weren't going to leave her behind."

Lydia looks around. "Where is Stiles and the others"

Cora says, "fighting the Alpha that stayed behind."

Lydia looks at her intently. She takes an immediate liking to the girl's iron straight back. "I'm sorry. Who are you? I don't think we've met."

Cora frowns. "Cora. Cora Hale. And you are?"

Lyds says, "Lydia Martin. I'm a banshee and part of Peter Hale's pack." She turns to Boyd. Set Erica on the sofa and let's get you two cleaned up. I'm sure you would like to get some clean clothes on." She looks at Boyd ... "I'll see if Derek has something you can wear." She looks at Cora. "Hmm. Stiles has a few clothes lying around here and I have my workout clothes here, but I think Stiles is closer to your size. This way."

Boyd lays Erica on the couch and they follow Lydia upstairs. She ushers them into the guest showers. Boyd went to the one for his old room and Cora went to the one Stiles normally uses.

Lydia found that Boyd's clothes were still in the closet and so was Erica's, but she's afraid to lend her a dead girl's clothes. Lydia gets a set of clothes for Boyd and then hunts through Derek's room and finds where Derek had swiped some of Stiles' clothes so he could smell them when he missed being near Stiles. It's a plaid shirt and brown jeans.

**thirty minutes later**

Derek unlocks the door and leads Peter and Stiles into his loft.

Peter locks the door as Lydia comes down the stairs.

Lydia says, "I have Cora and Boyd taking a shower." She looks at Stiles. She sweetly stretches out the name, "Stiles?"

He carefully asks, "what?"

She purs, "you know that plaid shirt you haven't been able to find for the last few weeks?"

He nods. "My green one? Yeah. Why?"

Derek shuffles his feet and blushes.

That's when Cora and Boyd come down the Stairs. Cora is buttoning the shirt as she sniffs it suspiciously. "This shirt smells just as much of Derek as it does this guy Stiles."

Stiles looks at Derek.

Derek crosses his arms in determined rightness. "I can explain."

Stiles huffs with a smile. "I was born this way, remember. I understand. Besides. I snagged your red henley with the thumb holes for the same reason."

Derek smiles happily and then looks guiltily at the Peter and then Cora. They both hide a grin at Derek's uncomfortable posture.

Stiles sees Erica's body on the sofa. He runs to her body and starts crying. "They killed my Catwoman. Poor Erica." He clutches her to his chest as he cries. "I tried so hard to find you in time. I'm so sorry I didn't save you."

Peter wraps his arms around Stiles and Erica. "Shh. It's not your fault."

Boyd tearfully says, "it's not your fault Stiles. I didn't think anyone would find us until they trapped you in that vault with us on the next full moon, making us kill you. Erica couldn't take not feeling the moon anymore and was afraid that we would kill you when you came to save us, so she forced them to kill her. She didn't want to take the chance that she would hurt you after you took that beating for us."

Stiles asks, "how where the Alphas going to get us there then?"

Cora says, "they planned to kidnap Isaac. They were going to have Morrell hire an ex-Us Marshall named Meagan Braeden to rescue him and then use her to get you there, one way or another."

Boyd puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "I'll never forget watching Gerard and Allison beating you and every time they came over to start on us, you said something to piss him off so they went back to hurting you. You didn't have to do that. You could have let them torture us."

Stiles lays her down on the coffee table and then covers her body with a blanket.

Stiles shakes his head. "No. I couldn't let them hurt you guys. Erica used to be my friend. I couldn't let anyone hurt her or the man she loved. I couldn't."

Peter huffs out a sigh. "You didn't mention that part, Stiles. You told us that Gerard and Allison beat you, but you didn't mention that part."

Derek is hugging Cora tightly as he says, "I thought you were dead. I never thought to see you again."

She looks at him. "I thought everyone died in the fire. I thought I was alone."

Peter frowns as he says, "I was in a coma here while Laura took Derek away."

Cora asks, "why did she leave you alone?"

Derek says with a voice full of pain and guilt, "Laura and Kate were lovers. They used me to kill our family so they could be together. Stiles helped Peter escape from the fire and they didn't know who he was or where he was, only that he witnessed her running away so Kate fled the area until recently."

Cora snarls, "that bitch. I knew she had a few screws loose."

Boyd hugs Stiles tightly to his chest. "I owe you my life. I will protect you with my life. Thank you for trying to protect me and my mate."

Stiles shines his golden eyes at them and looks imploringly at Peter.

Peter nods and turns to Boyd. "Join our pack. The new Hale Pack. Scott is _**not**_ in our pack nor do I want him or Allison in our pack. Stiles** _is_** in my pack and Derek is my second. Derek is still an Alpha, but I'm our pack Alpha."

Boyd nods. "Okay. I don't want any part of Allison after they way she hurt us and Stiles." Boyd looks closely at Stiles. "Blue eyes? I thought you had brown eyes."

Stiles shakes his head. "I have been wearing colored contacts because I inherited my father's blue eyes, but my eyes are a little sore from them right now."

Boyd looks at him with shock, "but the Sheriff?"

Cora looks at Peter, "you have the same color of blue eyes as Peter."

Peter smiles and purs, "that's because I am his father. Both his parents are werewolves which is why he's so good at hiding what he is."

Cora steps forward. "I'll accept your pack if you'll accept me. I missed my family and I don't want to be alone anymore."

Boyd looks at Peter resting his hand on Stiles' shoulder in a fond, no, a fatherly way. He nods to himself. "I would be honored to be part of the same pack that Stiles is in and," he looks at Derek, "I don't mean to offend you, but having someone other than you as the Alpha of the pack is a bonus."

Derek smiles wryly. "Peter's a better pack Alpha than me. I was the Alpha, but I was still alone. I didn't allow you to get close to me because I didn't want to form a bond with you. It's impossible to form a pack without a pack bond. I'm sorry. I was a bad Alph."

Boyd smiles. "That's the most I've ever heard you say in a day, let alone at one time."

Stiles shyly steps next to Derek and leans on his chest for a minute looking up at him.

Derek grudgingly wraps his arm around Stiles. "Also, Stiles is my mate. He's underage."

Stiles smiles contentedly up at Derek and then looks at Cora and Boyd. "He means that he's protecting my virtue until I'm older than he was when he lost his virginity."

Derek snorts and sternly looks at Boyd stifling a laugh.

Peter claps his hands together happily. "Good. Our pack is now grown by two and you are both strong additions. I'm sure everyone is hungry."

Stiles steps forward and leads the way to the kitchen. "I'm sure it's been a while since you've had a decent meal. Let's get you guys fed."

Stiles makes a salad for them to start with while he begins making a huge lasagna.

Everyone devours the salad.

He quickly throws together some potato skins with bacon and sour cream and lots of oozing cheese.

By they time they all finish eating this, the lasagna is ready.

Everyone immediately digs into their lasagna, not caring that it's still oven hot.

Once the meal is over everyone leans back and pats their bellies.

Peter smiles, "you cook like your mother. Want to be the pack cook?"

Stiles smiles bashfully. "I love to cook and I really like when others enjoy my cooking. Yeah. I think I would like that."

Derek says, "I have plenty of room here if you want a room to stay in."

Boyd nods and Cora says, "we'll need to go to school eventually, but first we have to let the police know that we've been found so we can keep our own identities."

Peter says, "you've both been missing for months. I think waiting until the morning is going to be acceptable. Oh, one more thing. Lydia is in my pack. She's a banshee in case you weren't aware of that. Everyone in my pack is wearing something with a triskelion on it. They all hold up their jewelry."

Derek roots around in a trunk and pulls out a bracelet for Boyd and a necklace for Cora.

They both take the jewelry and put it on. They then head upstairs. Boyd takes his old room and Cora and Lydia take two of the spare rooms. Peter and Stiles crowd Derek in his huge bed. Derek secretly loves having the close contact with both of them. It means they have each other's scent on them.


End file.
